An Abusive Love Story
by KKAmbreigns
Summary: Rachel meets Garfield in the most precarious way...Rated M for abuse and maybe a lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story on my new profile **NikkishipsBBRae2**, because I forgot the password to my other account.

Anyway…Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever. Bad luck, I guess.

"**Raven! Get your ass down here now**," he screamed. Raven, 18, knew exactly what this meant as her husband of two years, Dick Grayson, screamed to her from downstairs. She reluctantly walked downstairs clutching her newly bruised arm. She could already smell the Bourbon and Jack Daniels, she hated when he was drunk, especially when it resulted in her hurting in the end. Sometimes she would even cry herself to sleep after he was finished with her. She didn't know why she stayed with him, she guessed it was because she loved him.

Bullshit.

She knew she never loved him, but the only reason she stayed with him was because she was forced to marry him. How, you might ask. To put it briefly, one night she got drunk, he was there, they were in Las Vegas, they went to a drive thru wedding parlor, and boom, they signed a fucking contract that said they could not get divorced.**(A/N: I know that would never truly happen, well maybe, but let's just say it did.)**

Back to the problem at hand…

"**Raven, if you don't bring your scum eating ass down here, I will come get you myself. And trust me you don't want to come get you and drag you down these stairs**," he shouted again.

She hurried downstairs only to find him seething and red in the face.

"I thought I told you to get your ass down here 5 minutes ago."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Don't back talk you **bitch**!" With that he grabbed her from the bottom stair by her badly bruised arm and pulled her close.

He whispered, "I am the reason you're alive, you better worship me." She reluctantly nodded her head. It was the same every night, he would get drunk, he'd tell her she's lucky to be alive, and she would practically be raped. She was sick and tired of it.

Raven tried to turn away to go back upstairs and read, but he had other plans. He grabbed her by her waist painfully and threw her to the floor. She landed arm first and yelped in pain. This didn't go unnoticed.

Garfield Logan, 20, was jogging along his best friend, Dick's, street. He decided to make a short detour to his house, since he had to pee really badly. As soon he got up to the door, he knocked with panic. The door opened and revealed a battered but beautiful girl, he looked at her face closely and noticed bruises and scratches along her cheekbone. He forgot he had to pee and decided to check on her, since he was a nice guy.

"Hey, I'm Garfield Logan and you're pretty beat up. What happened?"

"Why should you be interfering with my life," she replied in her famous monotone voice.

"Rachel, who's at the door," a deep husky voice asked. Garfield could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What was your name again," Rachel asked.

"Um… Garfield Logan."

"There's a guy whose name is Garfield Logan," she shouted.

"Let him in," Dick answered. She opened the door wide enough for him to get through. He stepped through and instantly got a headache. The smell of alcohol hit him like a tidal wave and nearly knocked him over. Fortunately he balanced himself just in time and asked," Dude, what the hell is going on and what was with that girl's face, she looked she was sent through hell and back!"

"You don't know the half of it," Rachel said in an inaudible whisper.

Next Day:

_Gar's POV:_

_"__Man, I wonder what happened with Dick and that girl. Maybe I should text him and ask_," he thought. He pulled out his phone and texted Dick.

**Me (~^~): hey dude I was just wondering…**

**Dick (-^-): wats up Gar**

**Me (~^~): wat was with tht girl yesterday**

**Dick (-^-): oh my gf, she tripped down the stairs**

**Me (~^~): dude tht aint look like she tripped down the stairs, she looked like she was in a boxing match**

**Dick (-^-): u can call her nd ask her if u want**

**Me (~^~): rly wats her number**

**Dick (-^-): 932-555-0100 (A/N: completely random number)**

**Me (~^~): k, i'll txt u l8r**

**Dick (-^-): k**

With that he called Rachel…

"Hello?"

"Hey, umm… this is Garfield Logan from yesterday. I came to visit Dick."

"Oh, right. Wait…how did you get my number?"

"From Dick. Um…I actually called to ask you what happened to you yesterday. You looked pretty beat up."

"Oh, that. Those…um…I kind of just tripped and fell down the stairs."

"You're lying."

"What?" She sounded nervous. "What are you talking about, how are you going to tell me what I did!"

"Sorry, I guess I can just feel when a person is lying. I am very sensitive."

There was some yelling in the background, and from what Garfield could tell, it was Dick. He heard many profanities that would make a sailor bashful.

"Look…um…I kind of gotta go now, but thanks for your concern."

"Wait!-," she already hung up.

_"__I got find out what's going on in that house," _he thought to himself. He got in his car and drove away from his luxurious house over to Dick and Rachel's house.

-I know kind of bad for a first start but I think it would get better…let's hope.

~Nikki~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, damn DC Comics. Oh well, on with the story.

Chapter 2:

As Garfield pulled up to the house, he heard a high pitched cry. "Please, NO! AHHHHH!" CRACK! He visibly flinched at the horrifying sound. It sounded like a pig screeching and the cracking of firewood. Garfield felt as if his ears would bleed from the sickening resonance. He ran to the door as fast as his long tan legs could carry him. When he got there he pounded on the door with such intensity, the door could have easily fell off. All noises ceased at the sound of the knock. Footsteps could be faintly heard approaching the door. The door opened to reveal Dick in all his drunken stupor. Garfield could smell the beer rolling off of his person like waves on the shore.

"Um…hey Dick, can we talk, like now," Garfield said.

"Can't this wait, I have _business _to attend to," he responded with annoyance. As if on cue, Dick's _business_, Rachel, came to the door.

"What are you doing here," she asked with pleading eyes. Garfield looked at her and got lost in those deep blue eyes. He felt her conveying emotions to him: hurt, hope, and grateful. He looked her up and down. She had a curvy body, shoulder-length black and purple hair, and she looked to be about 5'3'' and 100 lbs. He could see her rib cage through her shirt, he was a doctor and he knew that seeing bones through a shirt was never a good sign.

"Rachel, go back upstairs, the men are talking," Dick said.

"Then why are you here, Dick," Rachel and Garfield said at the same time. They looked at each other, Garfield smiled at her. She gave a weak smile and gave an inaudible laugh.

"You guys aren't funny at all. Now Rachel, go back upstairs." He shot her a glare that could have sent the devil running. She nodded and retreated back into the dark living room.

"Can I come in," Garfield asked, "it'll just take a sec." Dick opened the door and Garfield's senses were flooded with alcohol…AGAIN.

"Dick, in all seriousness, what happened to Rachel? I can see her ribs through her shirt. I can do a quick checkup if you want," Garfield offered.

"Only if Rachel wants you to. RACHEL! COME DOWN HERE!"

"Are you going to beat me up again, because-," Rachel stopped as soon as she saw Garfield. "Oops."

"Rachel, do you want a checkup? Garfield, here, is a doctor," Dick asked with sincerity, something Rachel has never heard from her husband.

"Um…sure, why not."

With her permission he started to feel her back for any injuries. Dick excused himself to go watch TV. Taking this opportunity to ask her some questions, he did.

"So, Rachel, why are you all bruised and beaten up?"

"That's none of your business." He stopped feeling her back and walked in front of her.

"Look, I'm only trying to help. Now I need you to lift up your shirt."

"What?"

"It's a part of the evaluation, I only have to check your stomach."

"Ok," she said reluctantly.

She lifted her shirt very slowly, and when she was finished, he was astounded at what he saw. Her stomach was covered in scratches and burn marks. Some were fresh and some already started to scab over. All of them were very long but the one that stood out to him was a purple line that started below her left breast and ended on her lower back. He stared at her beautiful milky white skin covered in scars. It was a tragedy, really. Something so beautiful got hurt so much. He finally sparked up enough courage to look her in her eyes, they were filled to the brim with salty tears. He looked back down to her stomach and felt around, until he felt something out of place. Well, two things.

He asked, "Where did all of these scratches come from?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can trust me enough to tell you."

"No I can't tell you, I'm sorry, he'll kill me if I told."

"Who, Dick?"

She nodded to indicate a yes.

"Why?"

Before she could open her mouth to answer, Dick reappeared in the room and asked if she was a clean bill of health. Garfield replied, "No, she is malnourished, she has lost a lot of blood, and she has two broken ribs." Rachel gasped at this, but unbeknownst to either Rachel or Garfield, Dick had a small smirk on his cursed lips. "I'm not finished, she needs to see a doctor immediately. I can take her if you want, Dick."

"Yeah, you take her and I'll catch up," Dick said with fake concern.

Garfield motioned towards the doorway for Rachel to go first, and she took his act of kindness, and went first. They got in the car and drove away, not noticing that Dick wasn't following them in any way possible. When they arrived at the hospital, he took her to his operating room and started his interrogation.

"Ok Rachel, I have to ask a few questions for the report."

"Mhmm, ok."

"You know you have to be completely honest, right?"

"Ok."

"So how did you get all those scratches?

"Um…I get beaten," she said inaudibly.

"What?"

"I get beaten."

"By who?"

"Is that important?"

"Yes, because then we can get the son of a bitch that did this to you."

"I'm not telling you, I will get myself killed."

"No one will hurt you here," he caressed her arm with his calloused hand. "You can tell me, I won't judge, I promise."

"It was…it was…was Dick," she said in between the sobs she held back this whole time.

-Second chapter finished yay!

~Nikki~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**A/N: In this chapter I'm reluctantly including Tara. Bleck!**

Chapter 3:

Dick was Garfield's best friend. He was always a good person, sure he lost his temper sometimes but he would never hurt anyone. Garfield suddenly remembered Dick's relationship with Kori Anders. The poor girl was in physical therapy and psychological therapy for 3 years. He remembered when he went to visit her, her once energetic green eyes, were lifeless and dull. They had talked about how she had been and how long it was going to take her to fully recover from her experience. Kori had been chained to a wall, beaten, and raped, and had been close to death more than once. She would never been the same girl that everyone knew her as. Loud sobs broke his concentration, as he turned back to Rachel, he tried to comfort her again. However, uncontrollable cries wracked her body as she convulsed in her chair. Something clicked in his mind as he took action. Rachel was having a seizure.

He immediately called for his backup nurse, Tara Markov. She scrambled from the broom closet, her hair and clothes disheveled. Her makeup was smeared and she smelled like sex. If you were paying attention, you would've noticed two things: 1) Her eyes were clouded over with lust and 2) There was an RN sneaking out of the broom closet looking very discombobulated and annoyed. Everyone in the office knew she was classless hoe, and she didn't deny it. **(A/N: TERRA BASHERS UNITE!)**

"What's the problem here, Doc," Tara asked in a dreamy way. Everyone also knew she had a huge crush on Dr. Logan, but he already tried her once and didn't like that whole shindig. He didn't even know why she still had a job, but she was probably doing favors for the owner.

"My patient, Rachel Grayson, is having a seizure. Take her to the medical wing, stat!"

"Right away, sir," Tara responded with a husky voice.

"SO GO!"

With that, Tara raced Rachel away on a stretcher. He decided to pay a visit to Dick on his break, which wasn't very long, but felt very protective over Rachel. He didn't know why, maybe because she was very fragile…yeah that was it, definitely. Dr. Logan raced out of the room to find the one person he could trust to watch over her. He finally found the person he was looking for, Dr. Victor Stone. They went to middle school, high school, college, and med school together. They were best friends-no, brothers. As he walked over to him, Victor turned around and shouted, "Hey Dr. Logan, what's going on bro."

"Nothing, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure man, whatcha need?

"I need you to watch this girl-"

"Awwww, beastie has a girlfriend!"

Garfield blushed, "No, I-I don't! I just need you to watch her while I make a _house call_."

"Ok, you can count on me to watch your little girlfriend for you."

Logan just shrugged the comment off and left the 30 story office building. He was halfway to Dick's house and realized he was still in his uniform. He didn't care but he made a call to the police to back him up on his ride over there.

"911, what's your emergency."

"I would like some police to escort a drunken man to prison. Tell your officers to meet me at 249 Zinthos Street." With that, Garfield hung up and heard police sirens close by.

When he arrived and officer with the name 'West' walked up to him. West asked, "Are you the shmuck who demanded we bust our balls to come over here."

"Hey, I don't bust my balls, you insensitive dick," his apparent partner, and wife, Jenny West.

"Jenny," Garfield questioned. Her eyes widened and she sprinted to Garfield.

"Hey beastie, how've ya been?"

"I've been good how about you, Jinxy."

"Ahem," Mr. West cleared his throat and glared at Garfield.

"Oh calm down, Wally, we used to go to college together, then this shmuck decided to be a kid genius and go to med school at 13," Jenny explained.

"Ohhh, well, nice to meet you…uh,"

"Garfield."

"Right, nice to meet you, Garfield."

"So, beastie why did you demand us here, again."

"Well," he started, "there's this man named Dick Grayson who has been hitting one of my patients, and I want to know why."

"Beastie's got a crush on his patient, ooooohhhhhh, I'm so happy for you. Especially since you dumped that dirty skank, Tara."

Garfield's whole demeanor changed when Jenny said crush. He tried to stay away from pretty girls but that hadn't worked out for him. They seemed to follow him wherever he went. He had to admit, Rachel was very pretty underneath all those scars. Her flawless face, medium sized breasts, a nice ass, and a strong personality. After that day he first met her, he went home and kept thinking about her, fantasizing about her. He remembered having a very vivid dream about her doing _things _to him. No one has ever had an effect on him like she had. It's like she stuck to his mind like glue and he couldn't get her unstuck. Did he have feelings for her? No, no, no. he would probably do this for anyone else right? Maybe he did have feelings for her, but right now he was only focused on beating the shit out of Dick Grayson. He hurt Rachel, _his _Rachel. Whoa, where did that come from, she's not mine. _But you want to make her yours right._ No…yes…I don't know…maybe. Ugggh, this is complicated. I'll think about it later.

"Hellooooo, beastie!"

"Huh, what happened?"

"I said, do you want to go in now?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

They all went towards the door guns aimed, except for Garfield. He led them to the door and knocked on it heavily and with urgency. He heard heavy footsteps, and with every step you could hear irrelevant ramblings like 'who the hell is this' and 'why is this not my day.' He opened the door and everyone visibly flinched at the smell, except for Dick, who just flinched at the police.

"What is all this fuss about officers and Garfield?"

"Oh, nothing. We just need you to come down to the station with us for questioning, and is that marijuana I smell," Wally asked.

"Well my friend you just earned yourself a 'possession of an illegal drug' charge," Jenny quipped.

Garfield asked, "Can you guys get a warrant to search this place?"

"I don't know, whatcha you want us to search for," Jenny asked.

"Any weapons with blood or blood in general."

"Mmkay, we'll ask the judge," Jenny said as Wally took Dick to the car.

"What's the real reason you want us to search?"

"I just want to have something to tell Rachel to give her closure about this monster that she's been living with."

"Told ya, you do have a crush on her."

"No, I'm just worried about her."

"Mhm," Jenny said doubtfully. She was about to say something, but Garfield's cell phone began ringing. Victor's face appeared and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yo, man something's wrong with your girlfriend down here. She's having another seizure. Get down here quick!"

"For the last time, she is not my girlfriend! And okay I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jenny gave him a 'Go, we got this covered look' and he rushed off to his car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I was in an area where there was no Wi-Fi, but that will not stop me from updating this story. I have gotten many reviews and that fuels me to keep going. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to get more reviews in the future. Oh, before DC Comics sues me, **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! **Without further a due, chapter 4.

**(A/N: In this chapter I'm going to add a puzzle. The letters will be underlined and all you have to do is put them in order. Easy enough right! Let's get started.)**

Chapter 4:

When Garfield arrived, he rushed up to the 30th floor. He saw Victor on the way up and paced to him.

"Why did she go into another seizure," Garfield yelled and asked.

"She asked where you went and when I told her, she started heaving and crying. I went to get her some tissues, and when I came back she was blacked out and shaking. Next thing I know, she's having a seizure."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in room 302, and she keeps going in and out of consciousness."

After his debriefing, he rushed to room 302 and burst through the door. To his relief, she was laying peacefully on the hospital bed. Garfield took a moment to gaze at her beauty, and realize how lovely she was. She had a very pale and flawless face, almost angelic. She stirred when she realized someone was staring at her. She opened her deep blue pools and looked at him under those thick lashes. Makeup gurus would be envious because what they strived to get, she naturally had. She turned towards him, of course he was still daydreaming, but she felt her cheeks get hot. No one had stared at her with such…such, she couldn't find the word for it. But she thought she saw this in him before.

"Hey Rae, how are you feeling," he said gradually walking towards her.

"Just peachy Dr. Logan."

"Are you sure, you've already had two seizures."

"What! I don't remember, did I convulse really bad?"

"Yeah, you basically shook the floor and it looked like you were possessed."

After that, there was a long silence between them. Until Rachel decided to break the silence.

"So, did you really go to Dick's house?"

"Yeah, and I brought the feds with me. I met an old friend named Jenny."

"Jenny? Jenny West?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yes, we went to middle school together. Is she still going out with Wally?"

"Yeah, actually, she got married to him."

"I knew it would happen."

After the short silence, Rachel finally decided to be straightforward.

"Did you kill him? Did you kill the bastard?"

"What? No, no, no, I handed him over to the feds. And they're going to get a warrant to search his place for illegal drugs."

"I have to get my things before they tear the place apart."

Rachel swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She calmly walked to the chair next to Garfield and picked up her things.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? You have to stay here until we can do surgery on your ribs!"

"No, I can't stay here, he'll find me and he'll kill me."

She tried to race out of the room, but her efforts failed. Garfield pulled her back by her sore arm and she hissed in pain.

"Oh my god, are you okay, did I hurt you?"

"No, you just pulled on my sore arm."

He lifted the sleeve of her hoodie only to find more scratches and bruises. He gasped and asked, "Did Dick do this?"

When she nodded, his jaw clenched so much, he thought it would break.

"That's it, you are coming to my house."

"No, I don't want to put you in danger," she said with pleading eyes.

"I don't care, you are coming to live with me from now on. I have a spare room that you can use. We can buy you clothes and whatever else you need," he scared her when he looked her dead in the eyes and said it without his carefree tone.

"Ok, but get off, you're hurting me!"

He snapped back to reality and let go of her arm. She stood in front of him and stared at his features. He was the most beautiful person she could ever meet. His shaggy blonde hair fell in his jade orbs. As he blew his hair up, his breath tickled her face and she finally realized how tall and close he was. Garfield was about 6'1'', with lithe muscles that rippled through his shirt. He was a medium build, so his muscles weren't huge like a bodybuilder, but he wasn't puny either. If you look back up at his face, you could hardly notice a little blonde stubble on his chin. She finally snapped out of it when he said, "Daydreaming about me?" Her response was a deep red blush as she looked away.

"Are we going to your house or not?"

He said excitedly, "Y-Yeah, uh, let's go."

They got on the elevator and ran into Victor.

"Hey beastie, you and your little girlfriend going home together?"

Garfield grumbled, "She is not my girlfriend, and yes we are going home together. I offered for her to stay in my guest room, and she accepted."

"Hi, I'm Victor Stone, Garfield's best friend." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Rachel Grayson, nice to meet you Victor."

"Well, I will be a gentleman and walk the ladies to their car," Victor snickered. Garfield just grumbled about 'not being a lady' and opened the door to his black Charger. Victor opened the door for Rachel, who quietly thanked him for his kindness. With that confrontation done, they sped away to Garfield's mansion.

~Nikki~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

Chapter 5:

As they were driving:

"So, Rachel, since you are going to be living with me for a while, how about we come up with nicknames for each other."

"I don't care, and as soon as I save enough money, I will be out of your shaggy, blonde, hair."

He completely ignored her comment and started to think about a nickname for her.

"Ooh, how 'bout Rae? It suits you!"

"I don't care, but then your nickname is going to be Gar." She didn't give it a second thought, but she actually liked the name.

"I love that nickname, Rae!"

She grumbled at the nickname, but blushed at the fact that he liked the nickname.

"We're here!"

Rachel gasped at the house. Nope, scratch that, house was an understatement, mansion was the correct adjective at the time.

"So Rae, when we get inside, do you want to share interesting facts about ourselves."

"It's been 5 minutes and you already wore out the nickname. It's a record."

"Stop with the sarcastic remarks, and let loose, damn!"

"Sure, when we're inside, we can talk about ourselves.

As soon as Rachel stepped on the property, she had fallen in love with the building. Do you think she would show it? No, are you kidding, this is Rachel Grayson.

"So Rachel, care to take a seat," he motioned to the living room. The living room was a house in itself. She walked and sat on the floor and waited for him to sit down too. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he sat down on the plush carpet.

"So, where do you want to start, Gar?"

"Um…I don't know…got any tattoos?"

"I was dreading that question."

"So you do have a tattoo. Can I see?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because it's in a private place on my stomach."

"Wait…you, of all people, have a front tramp stamp! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"Do you wanna see mine?"

"Where is it?"

"It's on my chest, do you wanna see it?"

"Um…," she didn't know why she was getting flustered, "sure."

"But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to show me yours, no matter how embarrassing. 'Cuz I've never showed anyone, not even Victor. And that says a lot."

"Fine."

"Okay." He lifted his shirt and took it off. For anyone looking in the window, it looked like they were having a sensual moment. She immediately blushed at the sight of his body. It was perfect. His washboard abs, his perfectly tanned skin with a sheen of sweat, and her eyes landed on the ink of his tattoo. It was a paw print with a ribbon underneath. The ribbon read: Lupus Regis. She immediately knew what it meant: Wolf King. She wondered why he would get such a unique tattoo, but decided not to ask him.

She met his eyes and he said playfully, "Deals a deal, you have to show me yours."

She unzipped her hoodie very slowly, kind of like a strip tease. When there was no more to unzip, she took it off and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up slightly. "Don't laugh," she said to ensure her dignity was protected. "I won't, I promise." She pulled up her shirt just enough for him to see the medium sized raven tattoo. It had a ribbon under it too, and it said 'Be free' in beautiful calligraphy. T was the most intricate design he had ever seen, he just wanted to touch it. Before his conscience could tell him not to, his fingers brushed her skin ever so slightly. Her reaction was immediate, she slightly moaned and her breath quickened. He drew his hand back so fast, it put the roadrunner to shame.

"Um…can you show me to my room please?"

"…Sure," he responded after examining her face.

They both stood up as Garfield started ahead of her to lead her to the guest room. Once they got there, she opened the door and was at a loss for words. She walked in and the room added another reason to love the house. The dark colors fit her personality so well she could've lived here her whole life. The walls were a dark gray with a black frame. There was one lone window in the center of the room that was covered by dark shades of blue. The bed looked fit for a queen, it had blue pillows and a black comforter.

He watched her look around and instantly fall in love with the place. For the first time in a while, he felt content. She turned to him and joked, "Have I lived here in a past life?"

He just shrugged and said, "Well, if you need me just shout. I'll be here when you need me. My room is right next to this one. So, yeah."

"Ok. Thank you for helping me."

"What are friends for?"

After she nodded he turned and walked out the door, completely oblivious to her change in attitude. She felt something crack in her heart. She didn't know what it was but decided to get some sleep. She climbed into bed and found that she couldn't sleep. She sat up and spotted a bookshelf in the far corner. It was odd because it was shaped like a triangle. She decided to investigate in the morning, but something else was plaguing her mind. Why had she reacted to Gar's touch so affectionately? She concluded that she couldn't sleep in her condition and heard a voice through the wall. Being the curious one that she was, she went to go check it out. She opened her mahogany door and looked both ways and stepped out of her doorframe. She continued to walk to the right, until she came across a black wooden door. It had a sign on it that said "Garfield's Room". Figuring he would be in there, she lightly knocked on the door.

If it wasn't for one of his earbuds that had fallen out of his ear, he wouldn't have heard the knocking. He got up and went to the door. He opened it and saw Rachel in some shorts and a hoodie he had given her to sleep in.

"Did I wake you up," Rachel asked.

"No, I was just listening to music. Are you okay?"

"Um…actually, I wanted to talk about earlier in your living room. Look, I'm sorry for the way I responded to your touch, and-"

She was cut off when Garfield reassured her, "It's perfectly okay, I'm sorry that I touched your tattoo without permission."

"Um…Gar, can you…never mind. See you in the morning," she tried to sprint back to her room but he grabbed her arm.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Nothing, now let me go."

"No, you totally looked like you were going to ask me something."

"It-It was nothing, now please let me go."

"No, you are going to tell me what you were going to say, or else."

Her cockiness sprouted, "Or else what?"

"I will pick up and I will throw you in my pool."

"You wouldn't do such a thing to poor little old me, now would you?"

"Oh trust me Rae, I would."

As soon as he finished, Rachel felt herself being thrown over his shoulder. He began running to his destination. As soon as he got there he said, "Last chance to tell me."

"Never."

"Oh well, you're just going to be cold and wet. He dropped her in the pool without mercy. As soon as she went under, she had a plan to get him back. She quickly played dead as she floated to the top. She was known for holding her breath for 3 minutes and 32 seconds. That's all she needed. He turned his back to her and crossed his arms. "So, you still aren't going to tell me." Silence. He laughed and said, "That has been pulled on me before. Now come on, spill it." Silence. Now he was starting to freak out. A girl he just met could be dead in his pool. He quickly turned around to see her floating face down, no air bubbles, nothing. Just the still water and Rachel's body. Without thinking he dove into the water, but that was her opportune time to pull the prank. She got out without making a sound, and quickly found a hiding place behind the door.

As he resurfaced he searched frantically for Rachel, but only found water.

_Hook._

He dove underwater to see if she was down there, but came up again, eyes searching for her.

_Line._

He got out of the pool and started yelling her name and saying, "Where are you?"

_Sinker._

She appeared from behind the door and started laughing her ass off. He turned around with a sigh of relief and he ran towards her. He picked her up again and she squealed with joy and playfully said, "You called a whole search party. For me? I'm touched." He just laughed his embarrassment off and realized how small she actually was. He tickled her until she turned blue, and led her back to her room. She said, "Thanks for loosening me up, I really needed that, and now I'm really tired. Thanks again."

He replied, "Well, you're welcome, and I'm really tired too."

She felt she had to express her gratitude in a different way. So she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him full on the lips. Of course, he just stood there with wide eyes. But then he gradually relaxed into the sweet exchange. She pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Gar."

"Okay, see you there."

She closed her door lightly and he celebrated on the way back to his room.

Hell of a racy chapter, not really. Please review.

~Nikki~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

Chapter 6:

That morning after 'the kiss', Garfield and Rachel woke up earlier than they normally would. They both felt they had electricity flowing through their veins and they didn't know why. Must have been nature.

Bullshit. **(A/N: This famous word has come up again.)**

It was not nature. It was their love interest in each other, but neither of them knew it yet. Garfield decided Rachel was totally into him, and started to tease her more. Rachel took his teasing and threw right back at him. She would wear more revealing things and even went to the store and bought a black bikini. She could still remember that day she teased him so much, he couldn't stop glaring at her for a whole day.

_That day:_

_Rachel just returned from the store with a small shopping bag. She walked briskly to her room to not look suspicious. Her efforts failed, because you-know-who bumped right into her as she rounded a corner. They both fell backwards as her bag flew into the wrong hands. Garfield, oblivious to her purchase, opened the bag and immediately blushed. He closed the bag and looked at her with wide eyes. He tried to play it off, but she could see the confusion in his eyes._

_"__Did you buy this for me, Rae?"_

_"__No, I actually bought it for me and I did it because I was sick of swimming in shorts."_

_"__You could've just swam naked. Plus, we could've swam together." He wiggled his eyebrows._

_She blushed at the thought of their bodies hitting each other as they swam together. It sent a shiver down her spine. A tan hand in front of her face brought her back to the real world. He motioned for her to grab his hand. She took it and stood up fairly quickly. Her head pounded against her skull and gradually went away. She then started to walk away but Gar stopped her. _

_"__And where do you think you're going without showing me this bikini of yours."_

_"__I was actually going to change now and go for a swim, wanna come with me?"_

_"__T-T-To the bathroom?"_

_She chuckled at his naiveté. "No, to go swimming, ya perverted humanoid."_

_She heard him sigh with relief as she continued to move forward, him no longer following her. She went into the bathroom and changed. It was a lengthy process trying to get the straps in the right place. Besides, she's never worn a bikini before. She looked in her full body mirror, and was stunned. She looked…okay, like actually decent. She was no model but she did have curves. Her eyes followed her figure all the way down to her toes, and she liked the way she looked. When she was with Dick, he always told her she was fat and she will never be attractive, and she believed him. 'What a fool. I should really be getting divorced, but I don't have a lawyer,' she thought. She tried to not think about the divorce and Dick._

_She wondered if Garfield would like her outfit. Wait—why did she care what Garfield thought. She questioned herself and discovered that she liked the tan playboy a tiny bit. She wasn't head over heels in love with him __**(…yet…mwahahaha)**__, but she had to admit, she liked it when he played the hero and a jokester. She returned to the present time when she heard her nickname that she loved so much._

_"__Hey Rae, are you ready yet?"_

_"__Uh yeah, lemme just grab a towel and I'll be right out!"_

_"__Ok!"_

_He wondered what she looked like with her bikini on and suddenly had dirty thoughts. __**'I wonder how it**__**would look like if it was off of her.**__ Wait a minute—stop thinking like that! She is my friend__**. But you want her to be something more, right.**__ Well yeah but not right now, she's still married to that dick. No pun intended__**. You need to help her get divorced quickly, so she can be yours.'**__ All his thoughts were erased when Rachel stepped out of her room in her black towel with a purple raven on it. She got that at the store, too. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw her legs*, they were perfect, they were slightly lighter than the rest of her skin and looked so smooth. He wanted to reach out and touch them but remembered the last time he tried that. He didn't really care and decided to touch her again. He trailed behind her and saw two things that caught his attention: 1) her ass is nice and round and 2) she had another tattoo on her right calf. He was going to ask her about the tattoo later, but right now he was focused on that ass of hers. As she kept walking, she felt him staring at her. _

_"__You can look, but you can't touch. You can keep dreaming on the stars above, buddy."_

_He snapped out of his trance and blushed. He walked in front of her and opened the door to the pool. She walked to the corner of the room, as he watched with amazement. She said, "Turn around and don't look." He followed her instructions as he began to daydream about her changing. She imagined her looking absolutely beautiful. She would put models to shame. He grumbled as someone tapped him on his shoulder, interrupting his 'daydream.' He turned around and he fainted, literally, fell on the floor, eyes closed and everything. She smirked and started to laugh at his stunt. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was showing too much cleavage and sighed. She fixed the top and splashed water in his face. He instantly woke up and she pushed him into the water. He resurfaced and she kneeled down to be eye level, but was far enough away that he couldn't get her._

_"__Hey, Gar, why are your ears twitching?"_

_"__They're extremely sensitive, and you didn't really help."_

_"__Does this help?"_

_She bent down farther and kissed him on the cheek. But while she did this, she used her newfound information and caressed his ears while giving them a little pinch. He growled against her ear and pulled her in the water. With a splash, she dove under and swam to the other side of the pool in record time. She resurfaced and pushed her hair back only to find no one on the surface. She looked down just in time to see a beige blur under the water coming towards her. She stood her ground and felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder. That someone being Garfield Logan. She wriggled in his arms and finally broke free. She hit the water with a laugh and swam away, until something grabbed her foot. She put her head above water to see Gar inches away from her face. He said in a low voice, "Don't tease me like that. I become a different person." Feeling cocky, she brushed against his swim shorts right where his member was. He looked down to see her do it again. She distracted him enough to get away and rush back to her room, laughing all the way. She closed her door and locked it just in case he was still a different person. Although she grew disappointed when he didn't come to check on her. She figured he had to calm down so she let it go, and fell asleep with a smile on her face._

_That was the best day of her life._

Back to the present:

Rachel got out of bed and walked 3 flights of stairs to the kitchen. When she hadn't found Gar, she was disappointed and happy. Disappointed because she wanted to see how he had changed after the kiss. She wanted to see if he looked at her with glazed eyes or started teasing her more. Happy because she could make breakfast without hearing the blaring speakers of the TV. She got a headache every morning from that bass. **(A/N: He's all about the bass, bout that bass, no treble…no…okay -_-)**

Speak of the devil, guess who comes downstairs no his boxers and no shirt on. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Currently, she was standing over the stove making herself a spinach and American omelet. He looked over at her and fell in love with her. She was wearing baggy sweatpants and a tight tank top with her now purple hair falling in front of her face. He thought about that ring on her finger and decided to spark up a conversation.

"Rae, are you going to divorce Dick?"

She visibly tensed at this question.

"Yes, but I don't know when."

"I could get a lawyer for you, if you don't have one."

"No, that's ok, you already let me crash here. I think you have done enough for me."

"But please? You don't deserve to have a husband who's a dick, his name's Dick, and he acts like a dick."

"Don't hold back," she said in her dull voice.

"Sorry, I just don't like to see other people suffer in bad relationships."

"Because you have so much experience."

"Actually I do."

Rachel took a plate and put her omelet on it. She went to sit down right across from him at the bar. She slammed the plate down, growing irritated.

"Oh yeah, did you have an abusive, son of a bitch hit you because you said no? Did you get beaten for not wanting to have sex and refusing? Did you get kicked in the stomach and have 2 miscarriages?" He kept quiet. "Exactly, so don't tell me that you have experience with _bad _relationships." She picked up her plate and dumped her food in the garbage, suddenly losing her appetite. She walked out of the room and set off to her room. He followed right behind her and tried to catch up to her. Finally he did and stopped in front of her.

"Move, Garfield."

"No Rachel."

"Move or I will move you myself, I swear to god."

"You won't hurt me, you're too scared."

In all seriousness, he was the scared one, he didn't know what Rachel did when she was upset. If you were paying attention, you would've saw the way he trembled when she said she will move him. He didn't think she was that strong but hey, she might pack a punch to the nuts.

"I don't want talk anymore, move."

"Then don't we can just stand here and look at each other."

She didn't want to talk anymore and pushed him into the far wall. He fell backwards and hit his head hard. She instantly regretted pushing him, and helped him up. He snatched his arm away and turned towards her.

"Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you! I'm only trying to help you!"

"Well what if I don't want the help, what if I want to suffer alone?"

"I don't think anyone wants to suffer alone."

"Well, I do!"

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Gar, why do you care so much?" she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Because I know you won't let anyone else." He kissed her and felt her tears on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped in his arms. He caught her and started walking towards his room. He opened the door and walked to his bed. He laid her down and hovered over her. She saw a spark in his eyes she never saw before. Rachel suddenly realized what it was that shone in his eyes before. Love. She smiled at him and thought, 'At least someone will.' She kissed him with such intensity she thought she would burst. He took the kiss farther though, he reached down and ran his hand over her hips. She gasped at the sensation, which left her lips slightly parted, just enough for Garfield to slip his tongue in her mouth. They kept sucking face for about 20 minutes, then Rachel pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Huh?

"I said do you want to be with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can be more than friends if you want. I see the way you look at me, Gar."

He blushed a deep scarlet, he didn't think she would notice but he was wrong. She smiled and started to nibble on his right ear. He gasped and said, "Rae, I have very sensitive ears."

"It makes this experience so much better."

"No, but you don't understand I-"

"I know, you become someone else or something like that, I'm purposely teasing you. My god you have a thick skull."

He sighed in relief when she stopped touching his ears, but his sigh turned into a moan of pleasure. She was...


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Oh don't do it!

DC Comics: We're suing you for copyright infringement.

Me: Oh my god! What a world! (Pretends to faint)

But in all seriousness…

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

Chapter 7:

"Oh Rachel," Garfield said. She was grinding on him so hard he thought he would explode. He gripped her hips and she moaned with excitement.

"Rae, how 'bout tomorrow we get you a lawyer?"

"That sounds nice, but this moment is nicer. I can't thank you enough for what you did these past few months."

With that said, she kissed him. He leaned into the kiss and started to lift her shirt. She tore away reluctantly and shook her head. Flashes of hurt appeared in his eye. He retracted his hand and sat back on his headboard. Unbeknownst to him, she was plotting a brilliant plan against him. Rachel sat up and turned towards him, she noticed he was looking regretful. She got her hands and knees and sat on the back of her legs. She brushed her violet colored hair back and crawled over to him and sat on his lap. She felt his member harden at this action. This was a definite sign to continue with her gestures.

Meanwhile, Garfield was plotting against her as well. He wasn't really that hurt at getting rejected, but he did want to give his undeniable love to her. He saw her prop herself up on her elbows, then get on her hands and knees. She sat back on her feet as she absent-mindedly brushed her locks out of her face. He grew mesmerized at her beauty. Next thing he knew, she was sitting on his lap staring into his face. Blood rushed to two places on his body: his cheeks and his manhood. His pants were beginning to become tighter by the second. She began to talk but he was too focused on her breasts that were in his face and begging to be set free from the tight shirt. Garfield decided to abandon his plan to ignore her for the rest of the night. He found that she was too beautiful to ignore. He snapped back into the here and now to see Rachel at the foot of his bed slipping her sweatpants off. The action revealed very stunning results. He watched in awe as she removed her tank top too. She had lacy purple underwear and a green push-up bra on.

"Very interesting color choice Rachel."

"Why thank you, Garfield. But now I want to see what you have on underneath."

"Rae, you usually don't act like this. What's going on?"

"I want to repay you for all your kind gestures and decided to give you a surprise."

"You don't have to do this though. Having you live with me is good enough."

"You don't understand, when we kissed, I felt something inside me click, like a long lost puzzle piece. That has never happened before with anyone, but to be honest, that kiss was very nice and I wanted to experience more with you. Richard made me feel like total shit, and I just want to feel wanted."

She started to cry and he embraced her with so much passion.

"Truth is, Rae, I felt that way but with Tara, my ex. I want to experience more with you too. After you are divorced we can be together if you like. That gives us enough time to get to know each other better."

"I would love that, Gar."

They gradually started to get closer until their lips touched. Rachel instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both smiled into the kiss and wrapped their arms tighter around each other. Garfield broke the kiss to get some air and to ask a question.

"Uh, Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Um…can you put your clothes back on, please?"

Both of them blushed as Rachel got her clothes off the floor and put her shirt back on.

CRASH! Lightning lit up the room as the lights went out. Both stood completely still, afraid to move, that is until Rachel scurried back to the bed, which was right beside her, and hid under it.

"Rae? Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm under here."

"Under the bed?"

"Don't judge…"

He quietly walked to the bed, he knew his room by heart, and crawled under the bed. He was shocked at what he saw.

OOHH, cliffie sorry!

~Nikki~


End file.
